In the landscaping arts, it is customary to delineate flower beds, lawns and pathways with masonry edgings made from a series of bricks, masonry blocks or a combination of edging elements cast out of cement. The installation of those types of edgings requires considerable time and a variety of building elements, as well as some masonry skill.
There is a need for a more efficient medium for creating effective and esthetically pleasant borders between flower beds, lawns and garden paths.